twinnysomethingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Blue Dress
The Little Blue Dress is episode 1 of the Twinny Somethings series. In this episode, Haley gets a date with Rob Connelly and Jean lends her her favorite dress. Summary Haley sits in front of the web-cam and talks about how two of her three all time dreams have come true. She has a date with Rob Connelly and her sister, Jean, is going to lend her her dress. Then she says how her third all time dream is to get a second date with Rob Connelly. Jean and Haley are looking through Jean's closet and they find her favorite blue cocktail dress. "Here it is. You sure you want it? This is the dress I lost my virginity in." Jean says, taking out the dress. "Stop telling everyone you're not a virgin! Have I told them you're a slut?" Haley replies. Jean replies that they already know, and that's what makes her a slut. "I only have two rules to live by; never let anyone wear my clothes, and never let anyone wear my clothes and live." Jean says to the camera. "But Haley deserves this. Scoring a date with Rob Connelly is huge! He's like Johnny Depp, Only without all the fame, power, and make-up." Haley puts on the dress and Jean says she looks just like a stripper. They hug and Haley goes on her date. Then Jean looks at the camera and says "My sister makes me so proud of who I am." Three hours later, Haley sits in front of the camera with paint stains all over Jean's dress. "So it turns out Rob's really into paintball." She says. "Jean's going to kill me. She once tried to run over a waiter with her car just for spilling water!" Jean knocks on Haley's door. "Hey sis! How'd it go?" She says with a smile. Haley replies that it's still going on. Then she hides behind the door and says in a raspy voice, pretending to be Rob "Yeah, yeah. You look so hot in that dress, Haley. I wanna do sex to you." Then she looks at Jean and tells her to come back later. Then, Jean talks to the camera saying "I can't believ my sister's in the other room getting banged like a UFC cage match, and it's all because of this dress." She holds up the REAL blue dress. "She's going to be so upset when she finds out it's a knock off from Dress for Less. It's like finding out that Santa Clause doesn't exist, because I killed him." Jean knocks on Haley's door again and asks where Rob is. Haley replies that he's not here. "Oh my God, he just tapped that and left?" Jean replies. Haley confesses that Rob was never there, and she made it up so she wouldn't find out what happened to her dress. "Actually, nothing happened to my dress." Jean replies. "Please don't be mad. I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you twenty new ones. I buy you a dress factory." Haley says. Jean replies that it's not her dress. "In denial...Good." Haley says to herself. "I gave you a knock off from Ross' dress for less. And it's a good thing too, otherwise my virginity dress would've ended up like some dirty hippies wet dream." Jean says. "Yeah, well maybe I'll take this back to Ross's dress for less and get a refund on the price of your virginity." Haley replies. Jean asks her to apologize, but she doesn't, and throws her drink in Jean's face. Video Cast and Crew Director/Executive Producer: David Goldman Writer: Alan Lebetkin Cast: Jade Ramsey as Jean Nikita Ramsey as Haley Link to Gallery Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Videos